forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 3/Engine Swap
Horizon Edition and Pre-Order cars will not be listed here. 1.4L I4 - Turbo (Abarth 500 esseesse) * Cost: 17,500 CR * Stock Aspiration: Turbo Available for: * 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse I4 Motorbike Engine * Cost: 15,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated Available for: * 1968 Abarth 595 esseesse * 1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export * 1972 Mazda Cosmo 110S Series II * 2014 Morgan 3 Wheeler * 1972 Reliant Supervan III 3.2L I6 (BMW M3 (E36) S50B32) * Cost: 10,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated 2.6L I6 - TT (Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II RB26DETT) * Cost: CR 20,700 * Stock Aspiration: Twin Turbo 6.2L V8 (Chevrolet Super Sport LS3) * Cost: ? CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated Available for: * 1974 Toyota Celica GT 3.0L V8 - Racing (Ariel Atom 500 V8) * Cost: 34.200 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated Available for: * 2014 Alfa Romeo 4C * 2016 Ariel Nomad * 2013 Donkervoort D8 GTO * 2015 BMW i8 6.2L V8 (Mercedes-Benz C 63 Coupé AMG Black Series M156) * Cost: ? CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated 3.8L V6 - TT (Nissan GT-R Black Edition RB38DETT) * Cost: ? CR * Stock Aspiration: Twin Turbo 4.5L V8 (Ferrari 458 Italia F136 F) * Cost: 46,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated Available for: * 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT 5.2L V10 (Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4) * Cost: $40,000 * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated * Aspiration Options: Twin Turbo * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1212, 831 (Twin Turbo) This engine swap is not available on American models. Available for: * 2017 Acura NSX * 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 1964 Aston Martin DB5 * 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage * 1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 * 2006 Audi RS 4 * 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupe * 2013 Audi RS 4 Avant * 2012 Bowler EXR S * 1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta * 2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale * 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia * 2008 Ferrari California * 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia * 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale * 2014 Ferrari California T * 1954 Jaguar XK120 SE * 1956 Jaguar D-Type * 1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 * 1993 Jaguar XJ220 * 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupé * 2015 Jaguar XFR-S * 2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT * 2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 * 2017 Jaguar F-PACE S * 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 * 1988 Lamborghini Jalpa * 2014 Lamborghini Urus * 1997 Land Rover Defender 90 * 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged * 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR * 2002 Lotus Esprit V8 * 2011 Lotus Evora S * 2012 Lotus Exige S * 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S * 2015 McLaren 570S Coupé * 2015 McLaren 650S Coupé * 2015 Mercedes-AMG C 63 S Coupé * 2015 Mercedes-AMG GT S * 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series * 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG * 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG * 2005 TVR Sagaris * 2012 Ultima GTR 720 * 1990 Vauxhall Lotus Carlton 8.4L V10 (SRT Viper GTS) * Cost: 25,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated * Aspiration Options: Twin Turbo, Positive-Displacement Supercharger, Centrifugal Supercharger * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1128, 997 (Twin Turbo) This engine swap is not available on European models. Available for: * 2016 Cadillac CTS-V Sedan * 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 * 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T * 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat * 2004 Saleen S7 6.0L V12 (Ferrari Enzo Ferrari F140 B) * Cost: 55,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated * Aspiration Options: Twin Turbo * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1182, 837 (Twin Turbo) This engine swap option is available only for certain Ferrari models. Available for: * 1987 Ferrari F40 * 1995 Ferrari F50 * 2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello * 2008 Ferrari California * 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia * 2015 Ferrari 488 GTB 5.8L V8 DSC (Ford Shelby GT500 Ford Trinity V8) * Cost: 57,500 CR * Stock Aspiration: Positive-Displacement Supercharger * Aspiration Options: Twin Turbo * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1041, 889 (Twin Turbo); 967, 817 (Positive-Displacement Supercharger) Available for: * 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor * 2017 Ford F-150 Raptor Race Truck 2.6L 4 Rotor - Racing (Mazda #55 Mazda 787B R26B) * Cost: 60,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 794, 515 (Restrictor Plates removed) Available for: * 1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 * 1997 Mazda RX-7 * 2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 6.5L V12 (Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 L539) * Cost: 50,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Naturally aspirated * Aspiration Options: Twin Turbo * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1515, 1010 (Twin Turbo) This engine swap option is not available in Ferrari models with two exceptions. Available for: * 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * 1970 AMC Rebel 'The Machine' * 1971 AMC Javelin-AMX * 1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage * 1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 * 2006 Audi RS 4 * 2011 Audi RS 5 Coupe * 2013 Audi R8 Coupé V10 plus 5.2 FSI quattro * 2013 Audi RS 4 Avant * 2016 Audi R8 V10 plus * 2011 BMW X5 M * 2012 BMW M5 * 2013 BMW M6 Coupe * 2015 BMW X6 M * 2012 Bowler EXR S * 1987 Buick Regal GNX * 2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe * 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV * 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air * 1960 Chevrolet Corvette * 1964 Chevrolet Impala Super Sport 409 * 1966 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport * 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 * 1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 * 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport Coupe * 1970 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 454 * 1970 Chevrolet El Camino Super Sport 454 * 1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 * 1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Super Sport * 1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z * 1995 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 * 2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 2014 Chevrolet Super Sport * 2015 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 * 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Super Sport * 2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 * 1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock * 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T * 1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR * 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR (already equipped by default on Horizon Edition) * 2015 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat * 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat * 2016 Dodge Viper ACR * 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia * 2013 Ferrari 458 Speciale * 1956 Ford F-100 * 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 * 1973 Ford XB Falcon GT * 1975 Ford Bronco * 1978 Ford Mustang II King Cobra * 1993 Ford SVT Cobra R * 1995 Ford SVT Cobra R * 2000 Ford SVT Cobra R * 2005 Ford GT * 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 * 2014 Ford FPV Limited Edition Pursuit Ute * 2014 Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid * 2015 Ford Falcon GT F 351 * 2015 Ford Falcon XR8 * 2016 Ford Shelby GT350R * 2017 Ford GT (already equipped by default on Horizon Edition) * 1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 * 1991 GMC Syclone * 1973 Holden HQ Monaro GTS 350 * 1974 Holden Sandman HQ panel van * 1977 Holden Torana A9X * 1988 Holden VL Commodore Group A SV * 2014 HSV GTS * 2016 HSV Limited Edition Gen-F GTS Maloo * 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha * 1990 Jaguar XJ-S * 1993 Jaguar XJ220 * 2015 Jaguar F-Type R Coupé * 2015 Jaguar XKR-S GT * 2016 Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7 * 2017 Jaguar F-PACE S * 1991 Jeep Grand Wagoneer * 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT * 1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 * 1986 Lamborghini LM 002 * 1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV (already equipped by default on Horizon Edition) * 1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV * 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera * 2014 Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 * 2014 Lamborghini Urus * 2014 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged * 2015 Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR * 2009 Lexus IS F * 2010 Lexus LFA * 2015 Lexus RC F * 2014 Local Motors Rally Fighter * 2010 Maserati GranTurismo S * 2015 McLaren 570S Coupé * 2015 McLaren 650S Coupé * 2017 Mercedes-AMG GT R * 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG * 2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG * 2012 Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series * 2013 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG * 1949 Mercury Coupe * 1969 Oldsmobile Hurst/Olds 442 * 1971 Plymouth Cuda 426 Hemi * 1958 Plymouth Fury * 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge * 1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 * 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am * 1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA * 2013 Ram Runner * 1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C * 1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe * 1979 Toyota FJ40 6.2L V8 DSC (Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat/Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat) * Cost: 25,000 CR * Stock Aspiration: Positive-Displacement Supercharger * Maximum power (hp) and torque (lb-ft) outputs: 1047, 901 Available for: * 1968 Dodge Dart HEMI Super Stock * 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona HEMI * 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T Category:Upgrades Category:Forza Horizon 3